The Proposal
by SilverAnaya
Summary: My take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together


Title: The Proposal  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Author's Note: Out of characterness  
  
THE PROPOSAL  
  
  
Tap-tap-tap-tap. Bulma studied the computer screen. "That little vegetable-head landed on Mars. But I think he'll come back when he realizes there's no food there, or in the ship either." She laughs. "I couldn't've scared him off by telling him he was cute. I was only telling the truth."  
  
~FADE TO MARS, INSIDE THE SPACESHIP~  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta had looked everywhere. There was no food at all inside the ship, nor was there any spacesuits either. He looked at the fuel gauge. The amount of fuel left could take him back to Earth, but he didn't want to go back and face that blue-haired girl. However, there were no other places he could get to with food, at least not with the fuel he had.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I will go back. I'll tell her that if she feeds me, I'll give her a good, hard fuck," he tells himself.  
  
~A FEW HOURS LATER, BACK ON EARTH~  
  
Vegeta hid the ship in the woods and headed towards Bulma's house. It was nightfall. He reached Bulma's house and quickly hid behind a tree. He heard Yamcha and Bulma fighting inside the house. She began to cry, and ordered him out of the house. "How dare that bastard make her cry," thought Vegeta, as he spied Yamcha's car parked in the street and quietly blasted out all four of his tires.  
  
Just then, Yamcha stomps out of the house and gets into his car, not noticing his tires. He peels off as Bulma runs out and throws the flowers he gave her at him. Then she sits on the porch and starts crying again.  
  
Vegeta forgot all about his hunger, and his heart of stone melted as he sat down next to her and pulled her close. She slid willingly into his arms, not even knowing who it was that was offering her comfort. Bulma did not resist as he slid his left hand under her knees and picked her up.  
  
He took her into the house and they sat on the couch. After half an hour she stopped making sounds and just silently cried on his shoulder. Then, she noticed who was holding her. As she looked up at him, he gently dried her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me, Vegeta?" she asked him. "And why are you here, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I originally came to steal food," he replied. "But then I heard you crying and well, I'm not sure why or how, but something inside me melted, and I just had to make you feel better. One thing's for sure though. That bastard'll have to get himself four new tires, because I blasted them out."  
  
Bulma laughs. "Thanks for doing that. Now I don't have to go out and pop his tires. And thank you for being here and listening to me cry for half an hour. I'm pretty sure it wasn't at the top of your 'favorite things to do' list."  
  
"Well, actually," says Vegeta, "I kind of liked holding you. It felt good to hug you and be hugged back." Bulma looks at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. It was probably rare to hear him say things like that.  
  
Just then, Vegeta's stomach gives a loud growl. "C'mon into the kitchen," said Bulma. "I'll fix you something to eat." Vegeta follows, a very grateful look on his face.  
  
"Um, hey Bulma. Did you really mean it when you said I was kind of cute?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, I actually think that you rank right up there with all those movie stars. I think that you're a helluva lot cuter than 'kind of cute'," she replied. "Did you really mean it on Namek when you called me gorgeous?"  
  
Vegeta blushes (another rarity). "Y-yes," he stammers. Actually, he's surprised she remembered. It had been about six months since he'd said that. "But you seemed so into Zarbon that I thought you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh," she says. Bulma hands him a plate full of food and he wolfs it down. "So, do you need a place to stay?"  
  
"Well, I've got a spare room. You're welcome to stay here, if you want to," she says.  
  
"But you've done so much for me already," he replies. "And I have no way to repay you."  
  
"What makes you think you need to repay me?" asked Bulma. "I'm the one that needs to do some repaying. I mean, you blasted out Yamcha's tires, and you listened to me cry for half an hour and you didn't act like it bothered you. Trust me on this one, ok. You don't owe me anything." She turns around to do the dishes.  
  
Vegeta goes to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Bulma," he says quietly.  
  
Bulma is surprised at his sincerity. She turns around to find his face mirroring the sound of his voice. "Do you still think I'm gorgeous?" she asks him.  
  
He puts his hand on her cheek. "Absolutely," he replies. His hand then gently slides her hair behind her ear, and they kiss. As they are kissing, Vegeta's other hand tries to fondle her. Bulma pulls away and slaps his hand.  
  
"I will not do that unless I get married first!" she tells him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Ok, ok," he replied. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" After a moment, he added in a softer tone, "Please?"  
  
Bulma sighs. "I forgive you, Vegeta. This time. But you have to promise me that you won't do it again."  
  
"I promise," he says. "And if I break it, you can have my tail permanently removed." He flicked his tail around, which had just grown back the day before, before wrapping it back around his waist.  
  
Bulma knew he would keep the promise. His tail was his pride and joy, the only thing left to remind him of his Saiyajin heritage. She also knew that she would never have the courage to have that beautiful tail removed, no matter what he did to her.  
  
~Tuesday, ONE MONTH LATER, AT GOKU & CHICHI'S HOUSE~  
  
"Hello, um, Chichi, right?" said Vegeta. "Is your husband here?"  
  
"No," replied Chichi. "You should know very well he took Gohan camping."  
  
"Well, um, you talk to Bulma a lot, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I was wondering..Uh, what is her ring size and how would she like to be proposed to?"  
  
"Well she wears a size 7½, but I don't know about proposing. She never told me that," replied Chichi.  
  
"Then what is the 'ideal' way to propose?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"First, the guy gives the girl a romantic candlelight dinner. Then, he gets down on one knee, tells her how much he loves her, and then asks her to marry him. But if you want to propose to her, don't you need money to buy a ring and dinner?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to make her a special Saiyajin wedding ring. And I know how to cook, it's just that she always gets to the kitchen before I do," he replies. "Hey, could you do a little favor for me?" he asks.  
  
"What?"  
"Would you distract her Friday afternoon so I can get everything in order? You know, ask her to perm your hair or take her shopping or something, please."  
  
"Well, I suppose," said Chichi.  
  
As Vegeta goes to leave, he says, "And don't tell her about it, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
~FRIDAY AFTERNOON, BULMA'S HOUSE~  
  
Vegeta has just finished polishing Bulma's ring. Its design truly reflects the pride of a Saiyajin Prince. He puts it carefully into the box he has prepared for it and then finishes preparing dinner.  
  
The table is set with Bulma's best tablecloth. Matching candles sit in the center, which he lights using a small ki blast. Vegeta picks up the phone, dials Chichi's number, and lets it ring once and hangs up - just as they had discussed.  
  
~GOKU & CHICHI'S HOUSE~  
  
"What the hey," said Goku. "It must've been a wrong number."  
  
Chichi looks at Bulma. "Ok! Wear this one and hurry on home now."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Bulma. "Why do I need to hurry back to my house?"  
  
"Just trust me, Bulma. You'll really like it," replied Chichi. "Aren't you curious as to what's going on at your house?"  
  
"Well, I am now," said Bulma. She grabs the rest of her things and zooms home.  
  
~BULMA'S HOUSE~  
  
Vegeta is wearing his favorite pink shirt. His hair is slick and clean. Bulma comes home wearing a short, blue dress that matches her hair to a T. Vegeta takes her bags and leads her into the kitchen. She looks at him funny. "What's all this for?" she asks.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," Vegeta replied. "Let's eat." They sit down and eat. Bulma notices that his table manners are nearly perfect.  
  
After Vegeta cleans up the dirty dishes (not letting Bulma help at all), he pulls out the ring box. He bows down on one knee and offers the box to her like a servant offering a gift to a king. "Bulma," he says, "will you, w-will you.." he breaks off, too nervous to speak. He thrusts the box into her hands.  
  
Bulma opens the box and gasps. "Oh! It's beautiful!" she exclaims. She looks at him. He is looking up at her with a hopeful expression on his face. "Are you proposing to me?" she asks him.  
  
Still unable to speak, he nods vigorously. He takes the ring from the box and slips it on her finger. She admires it with a big smile. "Where did you get such a beautiful ring, Vegeta. And in my size, too?"  
  
"I asked Chichi what your size was and I made the ring myself. Its designs are Saiyajin," he replies.  
  
"Wow," says Bulma. "And yes, I will marry you." Vegeta stands up and they kiss. 


End file.
